


Punishment

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:Originale; M/M; Incest + spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

Punishment

 

“Mi sono stancato di vederti rientrare sempre a quest’ora” ringhiò il giovane uomo. Sbatté la mano sul tavolo, facendolo tremare, l’altra la teneva dietro la schiena.

“Io lavoro, ti ricordo. Non posso dire al titolare del negozio di dischi che vorrei rientrare prima, mi licenzierebbe” ribatté il fratello, passandosi la mano tra i capelli arancioni dai riflessi castani.

Il primo, alto due volte l’altro, gli afferrò i polsi e lo trasse a sé, mostrò le manette che teneva dietro di sé e gli ammanetto i polsi dietro la schiena.

“Sei impazzito, Mabel?!” gridò.

Il più alto si sedette su una sedia e lo afferrò per una spalla e se lo lasciò ricadere sulle gambe, il fratello si dimenò.

“Smettila subito” intimò, tentando inutilmente di liberare le braccia.

Mabel gli accarezzò i glutei coperti dai pantaloni, l’altro s’irrigidì e sgranò gli occhi, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Che diamin…”. Il fratello gli tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando le sue parole in una serie di gemiti, mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo.

“Voglio soltanto punirti un po’, Morgan, così non lo farai più” disse Mabel.

Morgan continuò a dimenarsi, steso sulle sue gambe a faccia in giù, il più alto gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, sollevandogli la giacca della tuta e la maglietta in modo da lasciargli il petto scoperto. Iniziò a sculacciarlo, il fratello cercò di gridare, ma la mano sulla sua bocca continuava a premere soffocando le sue lamentele.

Il più alto gli accarezzò i glutei, gl’infilò un dito tra essi e ascolto i gemiti dell’altro farsi più simili a mugolii. Mosse su e giù il dito fino a sentirlo umido, lo sfilò e lo sculacciò un altro paio di volte. Gli accarezzò i glutei arrossati nuovamente. Lo penetrò con due dita, sentiva la saliva dell’altro inumidirgli la mano con cui gli teneva bloccata la bocca.

Le sfilò e lo sculacciò ancora due volte, gli massaggiò il membro fino ad eccitarlo, l’altro alzava e abbassava il bacino muovendosi sulle sue gambe.

Lo sculacciò con più forza, fino a fargli male e gli prese il membro nella mano, muovendola su e giù fino a farlo venire. I propri pantaloni si sporcarono di sperma, lo sculacciò più delicatamente, finendo con l’accarezzarlo piano e lo penetrò con tre dita.

Gli lasciò andare la bocca, sentendolo ansimare e ghignò. Alternò il prenderlo con tre dita alle sculacciate, mentre la luce della luna filtrava sempre più alta dalla finestra.

Sentì il fratello venire nuovamente e lo fece rialzare, l’altro ondeggiò e cadde in ginocchio, ansante.

“Da ora in poi, se farai tardi, ti punirò” disse Mabel. Si piegò in avanti, gli afferrò il mento e glielo sollevò, baciandolo con foga. Teneva la schiena arcuata e le gambe piegate, Morgan aprì la bocca mentre la lingua dell’altro lo invadeva.

Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto e, quando il più alto si stacco, annuì.

“Vedi di tenerlo bene a mente” disse Mabel. Gli accarezzò la testa scompigliandogli i capelli e si allontanò, l’altro ricadde in avanti e adagiò la testa sulla sedia, ansimando piano. I glutei arrossati e la pelle screpolata.


	2. Cioccolato afrodisiaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.  
> Seguito di Punishment.  
> Scritta sentendo: Cleptomania.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 10. Diversità.  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 819.  
> Titolo: Cioccolato afrodisiaco.

Cioccolato afrodisiaco

Morgan si avvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e il suo viso accaldato. Si mordicchiò un labbro e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Questo cellulare non è abilitato…”. Una voce femminile meccanica risuonò nell’apparecchio.

Chiuse il telefono e lo appoggiò sul comodino, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

< Aveva già pensato a tutto. Ha staccato la luce, ha tagliato il filo del telefono, ha elettrificato porte e finestre.

Da quanto tempo stava meditando tutto questo? > si chiese. Si massaggiò la spalla ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Deve aver capito che avrei telefonato alla polizia dopo quello che mi ha fatto…

Diamine, è mio fratello. Come può essere così malato? > si domandò. Si alzò dal letto e aprì la porta, sui suoi polsi c’erano ancora i segni delle manette. < Siamo cresciuti insieme, non ho mai notato fosse completamente pazzo >. Guardò nel corridoio, vedeva solo ombre, tese l’orecchio e non sentì rumori. Tornò indietro e prese il cellulare.

Scivolò fuori dalla sua camera con passo veloce, andò a sbattere contro le pareti e proseguì a tentoni. Si guardava intorno, mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano all’oscurità. Raggiunse la cucina, chiuse la porta e attivò la torcia del cellulare.

Sul tavolo era abbandonato un bicchiere di vino, raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, trovandolo vuoto. Aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua e bevve avidamente.

< Possibile che sul lavoro non mi abbiano cercato? Che io sappia lui non aveva trovato un lavoro. Come ci manterremo? > si chiese. Si grattò la testa e si appoggiò contro il lavandino, sentendo gli occhi bruciare.

_ “Il rapporto che hai con tuo fratello è diverso dal rapporto che si ha con un fratello di solito” disse l’uomo. Gli posò una pila di cd musicali ancora sigillati davanti al viso. _

_ “Questi devo sistemarli?” chiese Morgan. _

_ “Sì, entro cinque minuti. Devono essere già al loro posto quando arriveranno i clienti” rispose il datore di lavoro. _

_ “Senta, la diversità di mio fratello è evidente. Un po’ violento, decisamente alcolizzato e poco incline al lavoro. Però il nostro rapporto non è così insolito. _

_ Litighiamo, ma ci vogliamo bene” ribatté Morgan. _

< Forse non ho voluto vedere. Il proprietario del negozio di musica aveva intuito quanto era radicata la sua diversità > rifletté Morgan.

Aprì gli stipetti e li trovò vuoti uno dopo l’altro, c’erano solo pentole, pentolini e contenitori di plastica vuoti.

< Ha svuotato tutto. Vuole che vada a chiedere a lui per avere da mangiare.

Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, sembra che lui mi voglia punire per averla compiuta > rifletté.

Trovò una confezione di cioccolatini sigillata, nonostante questo era scolorita e aveva dei piccoli buchi. L’aprì e prese una manciata di cioccolatini, sporcandosi le labbra di cioccolato.

Udì dei passi, spense la torcia e corse via. Raggiunse la sua stanza e fu colto da un capogiro, si chiuse dentro.

< Diamine. Se non avesse nascosto le chiavi, almeno adesso potrei barricarmi… >. Sentiva le sue gote in fiamme e anche le orecchie iniziarono a bruciargli. Lanciò la confezione sul letto, avvertì un calore assalirlo. Boccheggiò, scuotendo la testa.

I suoi occhi verde smeraldo divennero liquide e le sue pupille si dilatarono. Si sfilò i pantaloni e li gettò a terra, si tolse le scarpe e rischiò di cadere. Raggiunse il letto e vi si mise in ginocchio, ansante, sentiva una crescente eccitazione all’inguine.

Muoveva freneticamente i piedi, coperti dai calzettoni bianchi. I pensieri gli si fecero confusi, mentre i suoi boxer s’inumidivano. Si portò un altro cioccolatino alla bocca e lo succhiò avidamente.

“Hanno un buon sapore ed io ho fame” esalò, sentendo lo stomaco gorgogliare. La testa gli ricadde in avanti un paio di volte, mentre batteva le palpebre. Strisciò il bacino sul suo letto, si tirò la maglietta fino a slargarla e questa scivolò più in basso lasciandogli scoperta una spalla.

Mabel aprì la porta, aveva appoggiato gli occhiali da vista sui capelli argentei.

“Cosa facevi?” chiese, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Ho bisogno di te” esalò Morgan. Si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo succhiò desideroso, sporcandolo di saliva.

Mabel appoggiò una siringa vuota sul comodino, gli tolse il cellulare e lo gettò a terra, spaccandolo sotto il piede.

“Oh, sapevo che ‘correggere’ con un po’ di droga quei cioccolatini avrebbe sortito l’effetto. La diversità del tuo modo di fare rispetto al solito è sconcertante.

Dovresti essere sempre così” disse.

Un colpo di calore stordì Morgan che ricadde in avanti, Mabel lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece stendere sul letto. Gli aprì le gambe e rise, vedendo che l’altro mugolava eccitato.

“Sai, dovresti mangiare i miei ‘cioccolatini afrodisiaci’ più spesso” sussurrò.

Morgan teneva gli occhi socchiusi e respirava a fatica.

“Ho bisogno di te” ripeté, mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro accarezzarlo, spogliandolo.

< Mi sento diverso…lo voglio… > pensava Morgan a fatica. Aveva le vertigini e un dolore all’altezza del petto, un bruciore incalzante all’altezza del bassoventre.


End file.
